Erika escapes Russia and gets WSP
Characters Erika-Julie Clerk-Dallas Erika's dad-Diesel LouieLouie95-Eric Slippy V-Professor/Conrad Kristin Konkle-Julie Memy9909-Julie Joy-Salli Thomas the Tank Engine-Brian Shawn Brunner-Steven Priest-Professor/Conrad Lindsey-Callie Stephanie-Kendra Lucy-Susan Jazzi-Salli Noodle-Kendra Custard-Jennifer Ka-Chung-Amy Foo-Ivy Cloe-Susan Plot WSP means Warren Style Punishments. Anyways, Erika escapes Russia and gets punished by a lot of visitors as the Save-Ums beat them up. Transcript (on plane) Erika: Home sweet home. (at home) Erika: Since my father is at work. I will go and get Planes Fire and Rescue. (at store) Clerk: What can I get you? Erika: Planes Fire and Rescue. (at home) Erika: Now that I have the movie, I will watch it now. (later) Erika: That was great. Since my dad is out, I will see Moana. (Erika leaves) Erika's dad: Oh no! Erika shouldn't have escaped Russia and got Planes Fire and Rescue! I will confront her when she gets back! (Erika comes back) Erika's dad: Erika, I heard you escaped Russia and got Planes Fire and Resucie on DVD! What did you do? Erika: I went to see Moana. Erika's dad: Erika, that movie was made by Disney! That's it! I will call some people! (later) Erika's dad: They're here! LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95 and I heard you escaped Russia! Slippy V: It is I, Slippy V and I heard you got a movie made by Disney! Kristin Konkle: I'm Kristin Konkle! Why do I sound like you? Memy9909: I'm the good Memy9909 and I heard you defied your punishments! Joy: I'm Joy from Inside Out! You are not allowed to watch my movie because it's made by Disney! Thomas the Tank Engine: I'm Thomas the Tank Engine! If you dare defy your punishments, I'll have the Fat Controller beat you up! (Shawn Brunner arrives) Shawn Brunner: Sorry I'm late! I'm Shawn Brunner! I heard you watched a movie made by DIsney! Erika: Wait, I forgot to tell you something. Shawn Brunner: What is it? Erika: I killed Zara, Zoey, Kumi, Elizer, Maya, Paulina, Sophie, Julie, Jennifer, Caley and Krista. (DUN DUN DUN plays) Shawn Brunner: (Shouty's voice) WHAT?! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! ERIKA, HOW DARE YOU KILL YOUR SISTER AND HER TEN FRIENDS?! YOU JUST BROKE ONE OF THE LORD'S TEN COMMANDMENTS! Erika's dad: How could you? We're going to their funeral! (at the funeral) Priest: Zara Dawson, Zoey Balkin, Kumi Crystal, Elizer Sylvester, Maya Lambert, Paulina Cucchiella, Sophie, Julie Fisichela, Jennifer Georgeson, Caley Stevenson and Krista Porkins were killed by Erika Dawson. Let them rest in peace. Erika: Hooray! No more Zara! No more Zara! Erika's dad: Erika, how dare you misbehave at your sister's funeral?! That's it! We're going home! (at home) Erika's dad: Erika, you have more visitors! Lindsey: I'm Lindsey Robinson and you're even worse than my older brother Murray! Stephanie: I'm Stephanie Gavin and I'm so upset about the murder of your sister and her ten friends! Lucy: I'm Lucy McCall and I agree with my friend! Erika's dad: You heard them so start watching these shows or else you're grounded even more! Erika: Back off! I wish all of you were dead from aliens! Erika's dad: Erika, how dare you wish us we were dead from aliens? That's it, 6 creatures will beat you up. Do you who they are? I'll give you a hint. One has fairy powers, one has flying powers, one has psychic powers, one has ground powers, one has water powers and one has fire powers. Erika: I don't want to be beaten up by Jazzi, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung, Foo and Cloe! Erika's dad: That's right! The Save-Ums are going to beat you up! Jazzi: (using fairy powers) This is what you will get for escaping Russia, getting Planes Fire and Rescue, seeing Moana and killing your sister and her ten friends. Prepare for some bleeding! Noodle: (using flying powers) Prepare for some bleeding! Custard: (using psychic powers) Prepare for some bleeding! Ka-Chung: (using ground powers) Prepare for some bleeding! Foo: (using water powers) Prepare for some bleeding! Cloe: (using fire powers) Prepare for some bleeding! (Robbie Rotten then hides the Save-Ums beating Erika up) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Series based on The Save-Ums Category:Grounded Stuff